1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an auxiliary-driving system in an engine, which is adapted to drive auxiliaries supported on an engine body by a crankshaft of the engine body through a driving mechanism comprising pulleys and a transmitting belt.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There is a conventionally known auxiliary-driving system in an engine for driving an automobile or the like, in which an endless belt is reeved, on one side of an engine body in a direction perpendicular to a crankshaft, around a crank pulley fixed to a crankshaft, a plurality of auxiliary pulleys for driving auxiliaries supported on the engine body and a tensioner, as shown in FIG. 3A and in FIG. 3B.
However, the conventionally known system suffers from a problem that the tensioner is disposed at a vertically intermediate portion of the endless transmitting belt, and further, at a location closer to the engine body. Hence, it is difficult to conduct the adjustment of the tensioner and to perform other necessary maintenance.
The conventionally known system also suffers from another problem in that it is difficult to ensure a large reeving angle of the transmitting belt with respect to the auxiliary pulleys; and hence, a transmitting belt having a large width and a large tension is required, thereby resulting in an increase in size of the auxiliary-driving system and a deterioration of mileage.